Better Man
by Alphabet Face
Summary: Neal asks Emma out on a date, but the night doesn't go according to plan. Captain Swan. Rated M for safety.


A/N: Soooo It didn't take long for me to write another Captain Swan fic. I hope everyone enjoys reading it, thank you for the faves, reviews, and follows on the last one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Once Upon A Time, just merely play with it.

Summary: Neal asks Emma out on a date, but the evening doesn't go as planned. Rated M for safety reasons.

* * *

Emma Swan felt ridiculous. REE-DICK-YOU-LUS. Her mother was having her spin in a slow circle, so she could model the current ensemble she was trying on. She wouldn't have normally agreed to this. But Snow and Charming were trying _so hard_ to make up for lost time. It was endearing in an overbearing, motherly sort of way.

"Oh, Emma. That looks beautiful on you." Snow commented, interrupting her daughter's thoughts.

"Are you sure? I think it might be a bit much? I mean, it's just one date. I don't want to go overboard." She looked in the mirror at the outfit and started to note the details.

It was a sleeveless, deep red, leather skater dress with a laser design cut into the bottom edge that was a floral pattern, it hugged her chest and hips nicely and she was already figuring she had a pair of tall boots that would go with it and some leggings.

The fact that she was consciously making clothing decisions for a date was making her internally cringe.

But it was for Neal.

Which meant more to her than she would dare to admit. It did weird things to her stomach.

"I think I'll get it." she said absently to Mary Margaret, giving a nod of finality.

Snow went to the front of the store and paid for the dress while Emma was slipping back into her regular clothes in the dressing room. When she came out to discover what her mother had done she was going to argue but bit her tongue thinking that it was her way of making an effort.

Just as the clerk is bagging up her dress Emma's phone starts buzzing in her pocket she takes it out and smiles slightly when she sees who's calling. Snow gives her a nod that she doesn't mind if Emma takes the call.

"Hey," She answers, flicking the thing open.

"_Hey, yourself. How's it goin'_?" Neals asks with a smile on his face and clear in his voice.

"Well. How're you doing?" She asks in return mindlessly turning the hangers on a rack.

"_I'm good, I just wanted to confirm our plans for tonight? We still on for this evening at The Rabbit Hole_?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." She answered now looking at Mary giving her a look that meant she was almost done.

"_Alright, great, so I'll pick you up at 8_?" His chest thudded as he waited for Emma's response.

"Yeah, 8 o' clock. I'll see you then."

"_Goodbye, Emma_."

She hurriedly shut her phone and smiled at Mary who was trying very hard to not show her excitement for Emma.

"That was Neal," Emma supplies as they leave the shop.

"Uh-huh." Mary responds, now smiling completely. "Emma, this will be good for you." She adds.

"Because it's Neal?" She asks brows knitted together.

"No, because it's a date. You should be taken out on dates. You haven't made any time for yourself since you got back." Snow added, her eyes shining with honesty.

Emma was about to argue, but she thought on it for a moment. It was true. Her son had come first which was the way it was supposed to be, but even Henry was probably getting a little overwhelmed with how much time his mom had been spending with him lately.

She looks up to pay attention where she's walking and catches the bright blue eyes of a particular pirate. Still in his fairytale garb, he's kind of hard to miss.

What's actually hard to miss is his eyes and the way they look Emma up and down, his eyebrow quirking up when he sees the shopping bag in her hand.

She fights back the hard thudding in her chest and steels herself for whatever it is he has to say.

"Swan, Snow" He tilts his head to each of them in greeting.

"Hook,"Emma says back. "What brings you here?" She can't help but be slightly defensive.

He doesn't bristle at her comment he does once again look at her like she's dinner and he's a starving man. "Was making a supply run." He offers nonchalantly.

Snow is watching the whole exchange with a neutral face but deep down she's laughing because Emma is stubborn and Hook is trying to act like a lecherous scoundrel but really he just wants Emma.

"I'm going to go grab lunch for David . Emma, I'll see you back at the apartment?" Snow chimes in, smiling at both of them.

Emma silently pleas for her to stay with her eyes, but her mother ignores the hint and bids them both farewell.

"And you, love. What have you got there?" He asks pointing at the bag with his hook, a smirk toying at the corners of his lips.

"A dress. I've got a date tonight." She responds gauging his reaction. Which is stupid, why should she care what Hook thinks about her date? A very small tiny part of her does. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they've kissed. Maybe it doesn't, but right now she's focusing on the fact that _Neal_ asked her out. _That means something dammit! _

"Ah, with Baelfire I gather?"

"Yes, with _Neal_." She emphasizes his name in this realm because that what she knows him as and hopes maybe it will piss off the pirate if only slightly.

"Right then, best leave you to it." Emma is about to turn and walk away as she says goodbye but feels a warm hand grasp her wrist. She's spun into the pirate's arms his lips are against her ear and his breath his hot, causing her blood to rush up and make her feel dizzy from his touch.

"I would tell you to have a good time, but we both know how I will give you a better one."

"Yeah, right" She snorts derisively about to pull away from Jones' grip but he tightens it to keep her there. He uses his hook to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. Emma stills from the contact.

"Think about it, love. " He murmurs, pulling back slightly to look at her green eyes and smiling.

"Keep dreaming, pirate." She shoots back.

"Ah, so that was you visiting me last night in my sleep, Swan." He smirks and lifts a brow.

She finally pulls her wrist out of his grasp and turns on her heel to walk away.

"Goodbye, Hook." She says with a backwards wave a note of finality to her voice, relieved she left him. She could still feel his eyes watching her and his hot mouth against her ear, but she paid no mind. She has a son to go see and a date to go get ready for her and nothing was going to stop her.

Except the butterflies in her belly might slow her down a little.

Hook shook his head, if he wasn't on mainstreet he would've punched the nearest wall with his good hand. Of course, Bae would ask his Swan out on a date.

He swore he wouldn't chase her. That Neal would do the chasing for him. Killian didn't care that he wanted to be right about that little fact. He could tell Emma liked him in some capacity he would just have to make more of an effort,...and also maybe less lewd and insinuating comments.

He couldn't help it. Everytime he saw her, it did things to his hormones that no woman ever had. Hook wanted her in more ways than one, and his brain started to play with that idea. With a long sigh and a pull from his flask he set about his business trying to keep the blonde out of his head, but that was damn near impossible.

* * *

Emma had gotten lunch on her own since Henry was at Regina's and when he came home it was like her world was in balance again. David and Mary Margaret wanted to take him to the movies tonight and Henry was completely on board for that idea.

She tried to spend the day relaxing but there was too much on her mind. No matter how many tv channels she flipped through, books she attempted to read, or how long her time in the shower had been.

Emma didn't want to screw up her date with Neal.

She wasn't sure how she would screw it up, but she just wanted things to run smoothly which wasn't a regular occurrence in her life. He had put her through the ringer and just when she thinks she's over him-BAM! there he is again tugging at her heart strings.

She loved Neal, that love for him wasn't lost but it had faded somewhat out of fear that he would hurt her again.

She stared into the mirror checking her makeup once more. It looked fine. She smoothed down her new dress and headed for the living room flopping onto the couch next to her son.

"Hey kid." She announced looking over to see what he was working on.

"Oh, hi Mom. You look nice." He answered with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm going out with your dad tonight."

"That's cool. I hope you guys have fun. Maybe we can all go out soon."

Emma smoothed out Henry's hair and sighed. "Maybe, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. This is one date." she offered with a small smile.

"Sure, mom. I'm just saying that we should all do something together, even if it doesn't work out. He's still family." She nodded, Henry's understanding of the situation leaving her in awe of her child. Feeling lucky to have him back in her life.

"You're too smart, you know that?" He smiled back and leaned against her as he went back to his game on his handheld device.

It wasn't much longer until the door started to open. Emma jumped slightly but relaxed in relief and slight disappointment that it was her parents, stopping by to pick up Henry.

She got up to greet them as Henry grabbed his coat and overnight bag.

"You look lovely, Emma." Snow offered giving her daughter a tight hug followed by Charming Kissing her on the top of her head.

"Thank you, and thanks again for taking Henry. Except this date shouldn't take long so if you want to drop him back off here, you can." She offered looking between the two of them.

"You kidding, Snow has been looking for an excuse to use the new spare bedroom." David answered looking at his wife lovingly. They had gotten a second place and were slowly moving into it, in case Emma wanted to stay. There was no sense in having her sleep at Granny's any longer and they wanted to give her some privacy. She was an adult, after all.

It was exactly eight on the dot and she glanced at the clock and David gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "He'll be here." Emma only nodded in response.

They said their goodbyes and the Charmings left with their grandson, ready to spoil him rotten.

Emma sat back down and waited.

* * *

It had been an hour.

She left a text asking where he was.

No response.

That was 30 minutes in.

She called and the phone rang 5 or 6 times before going to voicemail. She left a casual message asking where he was and hoping he was okay.

She would wait a little bit longer. Give him the benefit of the doubt. Then after that she was going to grab something to eat, because she actually dressed up for this shit and wasn't going to sit around at home all evening. That would lead to herself holding in tears and raiding the fridge for things you don't eat for dinner.

* * *

It was now 10 and Emma decided to screw it. She's done waiting, she only called a few more times. If Neal didn't want to go on a date with her he should've just NOT agreed to it. Now she felt stupid for believing in him and the way he sounded on the phone. His phone voice was deceiving for making her believe that he actually wanted her. Wanted to spend time with her.

Granny's was open late and her stomach was gnawing a hole in itself.

As she headed into the diner and straight for the counter already having in mind what she wanted to eat she didn't pay attention to the lone man that was sitting in a booth right by the door. It took him a moment to get up because Emma looked absolutely stunning. He wanted to quietly observe her for a bit longer before going over to talk to her. The way her golden hair fell around her shoulders and the deep red of the leather dress complimenting her complexion, not to mention it hugged her in all the right places, flaring out at her hips and his eyes traveled down to her slender legs covered by tights and fitting into tall, snug boots. Legs that went on for days. Hook needed a moment.

He sauntered over to stand behind and slightly off to the side of Emma.

"Did something happen?"

Emma squeezes her eyes shut. Of all the fucking people to run into. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Well, maybe Neal was the last person she wanted to see, but Hook was pretty high up there.

She spun around and was about to tell him what for when she took in his appearance.

He was wearing normal clothes. The pirate had on a pair of dark-wash jeans and a black, long sleeved, v-neck shirt with his chest hair peeking through. He still had on his pirate jewelry. Emma had to think for a minute to form words, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Hook, I'm not in the mood." She offered, turning back around to order, wishing Granny would show up anytime now to take her order.

He didn't smile, he was genuinely confused. He thought Emma was supposed to be on a date.

"Aye, I can tell. What did Bae do to piss you off so badly?"

Emma had her hands at her sides clenched into fists. she didn't want to tell him the truth, he would make fun of her and she would turn around and punch him if he did, but she really wasn't in the punching sort of mood. Her dress was too pretty to brawl in.

"He didn't show." She answered suddenly exhausted. "That's what he did. He stood me up."

Granny finally came out and Emma got a cheeseburger, some fries, and fuck it a shake. She was about to say to go, but Hook interrupted and ordered them a couple of shots from a bottle Granny kept behind the counter with his name on it.

"Killian, just let me go home." she asked, if she hadn't had enough of this day already she'd be rolling her eyes at him.

He pulled out a bar stool for her at the counter, gesturing with his hook for her to sit.

"Nope, first the lady gets a drink. You look too good for me to just let you go home, Swan."

"You're just saying that so I'll stay. Besides, what's with you? Why are you dressed all normal?" She asked with a lifted brow, watching him fill up her shot glass, and then his own.

"I need more than one set of clothes if I'm going to be staying in town for a while."

Which made sense and she looked down again, taking the glass in her hand. He raised his and she clanked her glass against it.

"To the future." Hook smiled, grin a bit more hopeful than lecherous.

Emma shook her head, unable to hide the smile that was also forming on her lips.

"Sure. The future."

They both tapped the counter with the glass before knocking the drink back. Emma stayed quiet for a moment, feeling the liquid warm her belly. She was about to get up to tell Granny to make her order to-go, but Hook started filling her glass again.

"_Killian, come on_."

He offered her the shot glass, now full again and leaned in close. His nose nearly bumping hers, looking into her green eyes before letting them travel down her body.

"Swan, what if," he paused rubbing his cheek against hers, the roughness of his stubble giving her arms pulled back to look at her, so he could see all of his Emma and how beautiful she was even when he was irritating her, even when she was heartbroken. He could see in her eyes it wouldn't take much more until she indulged him. "What if, I'm not ready for you to leave yet? Love, you deserve some company at least give yourself that."

He knocked his glass against hers and downed it.

Emma was still hanging on tightly to the glass. She gave the pirate a look that said that she really wasn't interested in games this evening, but she even had to admit it was nice for someone to acknowledge her. Besides it wasn't just anyone paying her a compliment it was Killian Jones. She could tell when he said it he was being honest.

"Drink up Emma." He encouraged, interrupting her thoughts.

She heaved a sigh, staring down at the small glass, that looked like it had a double poured into it and back up at Hook.

"I'm staying to eat and then I'm going home and going to bed. Got it?"

"Understood, love." He nodded his acknowledgement.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her glass to the counter before swallowing her shot. Her eyes squeezed tight before opening again. She hadn't eaten much today and she could already feel the buzzing in her brain from the rum.

Thankfully her basket of fries and cheeseburger came out, and her shake in an old fashioned malt glass. She grabbed a fry that was a bit too hot but didn't care and sighed happily as she chewed.

Granny brought the same thing out for Hook and looked at the two of them. "I'm closing up for the evening and I'll lock the door behind me. You kids can stay as long as you need, just once you leave it's a done deal for the night. I just ask you set your plates in the sink before you go."

"Got it." Emma answered. Granny said goodbye to the pair of them and the door shut with a resounding click, and the bell quietly acknowledging that she was gone.

Without any prompting hook poured Emma another drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asked with a scoff, her eyes wandered over his torso. Damn, he looked good in street clothes. Not that he didn't look good as a pirate...what?

Clearly, that is the rum talking.

"I'm trying to get you to relax," He answered, and there he goes being all honest again because he's looking at her like he's ready to catch her if she falls off her stool, but that in the same breath he may ravage her if she doesn't finish her food soon enough.

She, takes the much fuller glass and sets it aside for a moment, too busy enjoying her food. Emma is trying very hard not to think about Neal. Her forehead is wrinkled and her mouth is set with a frown as she tries even harder not to think about Neal and the fact he didn't show. The Savior looks at the drink she just set down, picks it up and finishes it again. that was 2...3? Did it matter.

Kilian leaned towards Emma and put a gentle hand on her back. "Something on your mind, love? he asked quietly.

"Why would he do this to me?" She blurted out, looking at the man in front of her that was not Neal and shaking her head.

"You know what, nevermind. Don't answer that." She shoved a fry in her mouth wishing she hadn't said anything, this is definitely not something you talk about with a guy you've kissed and has feelings for you. Emma wasn't that cruel.

Hook can see the blush on Emma's face and may he be damned to admit that even while pouting and looking embarrassed she's still the prettiest thing he's ever laid eyes on.

"Swan, Bae is an idiot. I don't know why he didn't show but he's a fool. If I was taking out a girl like you-no. If I was taking i/ you /i out on a date you can be damn sure I would show up on time, probably early from jitters. I mean, who wouldn't want to take you out?"

She was shaking her head, and hook caught her chin with his right hand. 'Would you stop and listen to me?"

Her heart was pounding in her ears. Maybe Hook had an equal amount of liquid courage to drink but his pupils didn't looks as blown out as Emma's. His breathing was starting to quicken though, her eyes fell to the hair on his chest peeking out of the v-neck of his shirt before looking back up to meet his blue eyes, where they are too honest and that's scary. A pirate of all people being honest. Then she rethinks that because it's not just any pirate. It Killian "Hook' Jones. They'd been through a lot. On some level she might admit they were friends.

"Emma you have to know that you are a beautiful woman. Baelfire missed an opportunity here... and I gained one. You can disagree all you want but you know I'm telling the truth when I tell you, Swan, that had you gotten this gussied up for me I would've given you the night of your life." He slowly releases her chin and his hand moves up to cup her cheek, his thumb running across her cheekbone before pulling away and thinking that might be more than Emma can handle.

She stares at him for a beat longer before she grabs the bottle and without any ceremony takes a long pull from it.

"Thank you." She responds giving him a small smile. "New subject. Pour me another drink and tell me why you really bought what you're wearing."

With a chuckle he obliges his lady and starts to pour another glass for the both of them. Emma is chasing her shots with milkshake and offering Killian some because he's probably never had one. The conversation stays light for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Emma is leaning against Hook's arm at the counter. He just went to put their stuff away in the kitchen and he can't help but scoot a little closer because his Swan is warm and sighing happily. He wants to wrap her up in his arms because she's not as feisty at the moment. Even though he loves that side of her as well.

Emma stands up and spins him around on his barstool then rests her arms on his shoulders, slowly wrapping them around his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

Hook let his head fall to her shoulder and groaned a bit, his arms encircling her hips. "Swan, you're drunk. I better get you home, love."

"I'm not drunk." She giggles slightly her head turning and nosing the shell of her pirate's ear. Emma wonders when she started calling him "her pirate" but it's shut down because she can hear his breath hitch and feel his body shudder. So she does it again and feels him pull her in closer so she's between his legs and their chests are touching now.

"Emma," His voice is a low rumble and she hums against his neck, placing a small kiss there.

"I know what we should do." She murmurs, lightly scratching his scalp with her nails.

"What's that?" He responds, his body is reacting to her voice and that thing she keeps doing with her hands in his hair, and her hot breath against the side of his face.

She pulls away slightly to look at him and this time she's got one of the widest smiles he's ever seen to grace her lips, and he's grinning back like a fool. "Take me home now and I'll show you." She answers, hand traveling down the side of his neck to settle on his chest, fingers lightly tugging at his exposed chest hair.

Hook sucks in a breath a nods. "Aye, best get to it." He starts to stand up and holds his left arms around Emma's waist to steady her. She's only slightly wobbly in this state and her place isn't far from Granny's.

"Let's get you home, love."

"Aye, Aye Captain!" She explains, still smiling.

The walk back to her place isn't too difficult, but the way she's swaying her hips with each step is making things difficult for the pirate. They've made it to the door and emma leans against it like something out of a movie and this is the part where Hook should walk away, but she's tugging on his necklace and waiting for him to unlock the door so she can let him in.

Her bottom lip is captured by her teeth as she looks up at him, with those, big, green eyes, doe-like and with a hint of lust as the undercurrent.

Her hand reaches for the knob and she starts to open the door. "Follow me." She murmurs close to his lips before turning and walking inside while leaving the door open for Hook.

He stands in her doorway for a moment. _Damned if i do, damned if I don't._ Hook shakes his head and stands there for a bit longer watching as Emma shucks off her big boots and starts to slide off her tights slowly, eyes on her pirate. He takes a deep breath and steps into the room shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Emma," He growls.

"What?" She offers up innocently. He's sitting on the floor next to her while she takes her bare leg and places it on his shoulder. Hook turns to kiss her muscled calf, up to the juncture of her knee and the lower part of her thigh while Emma sighs happily leaning down to pull him onto the couch. Hook obliges her and settles between her legs. To the pirate it feels like the world is moving in slow motion. Hook just wants to remember this moment and prays to whatever deity that she will too in the morning.

The space between them diminishes as she pulls him down for a kiss. It's like the one they shared in Neverland but more potent and tastes heavily of rum, and Emma, and something else he can't quite name yet. "Killian." She groans and she's back at it, attacking his lips with little fervent kisses, her tongue toying at the seam of his mouth before he lets her in.

He meets her wholeheartedly, their tongues tangled along with their limbs. He wants to save the way she said his name in the back of his mind to replay later, along with the way she kisses. It was the right amount of everything he thought as she starts to suck on his bottom lip, letting it go with a wet pop to catch her breath.

"Swan," He breathes into her like a desperate plea, she's rucking his shirt up and he helps her remove it. She looks up at his bright baby blues before her eyes travel down his chiselled stomach and her lips are on his body, hands smoothing down his torso and back up to run through his chest hair trying to kiss every inch of skin that she can.

Hook takes the opportunity to flip them so Emma is on top, delighted in her little squeal of pleasure before she's kissing him again. It feels too good to stop. She never wants to stop. Why did she ever think kissing Hook was a bad idea to begin with?

Hook keeps saying her name with every chance of breath he gets and she wants to hear it more but their mouths together feels equally good.

Her body starts to respond to his in other ways, rubbing her hand across the front of his jeans and following up by pressing her own heat against him.

"Mmmmmm" She hums appreciatively as she starts to rut her hips against his, both of them moving together.

"You feel so bloody good, Swan." He tells her, his hand running gentle fingers through her hair, tugging every once in a while because he noticed she enjoys it when he gives her a golden locks a slight pull.

Emma starts to pant slightly as she attempts to get more contact, more skin.

"Killian, help me unzip my dress." She demands softly, flipping her hair out of the way and trying to take his hand and guide it to the zipper.

That's when he freezes.

Emma is wanton right now and pliant in his arms like putty. Hook doesn't want her to regret any decision she makes. He doesn't want her to regret him. As much as his body is gunning for the idea to fuck her brains out. It wouldn't be right.

"Swan," he has to take a deep breath because there's no turning back after he says this. "Maybe I should help you out of that another time, sweetheart." He answers and cups her cheek, leaning up to give her lips a soft kiss. Emma sighs into it and covers his hand on her face with her own, pouting slightly.

"I thought...this is what you wanted?" She offers looking somewhat sad. Hook has to remind himself it's partly the rum talking even if- _holy hell_ if she ever made that face in a sober situation he would do anything she wanted.

"Trust me, love, I want you more than words will ever describe. I just don't think now is the right time. I would rather we have a proper outing before I get to see everything."

"It's because I'm drunk, isn't it?" She deadpans.

Killian is trying very hard not to laugh and at the sheer sight of his smile, Emma is also chuckling.

"This is embarrassing." She adds as she collapses on top of Hook and hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's not." his hand is rubbing her back and he can feel her sigh.

"Sure it is. I get stood up by Neal, I run into you and you were being all nice, and comforting."

Hook lifts her up bridal style to carry her up the staircase to her bedroom as she continues to talk. "Not to mention your ass is perfection in denim. I thought I was watching a commercial for jeans, and you know you've got those pretty eyes and nice eyebrows, and you were saying nice things."

He chuckles, raising a brow, they're now in her room and he's placed her upright on her bed, tugging at her zipper halfway so Emma can reach and turning around while she does the rest and slips into pajamas.

"You're missing a grand opportunity here to oggle." She's smiling and he can tell she's smiling from the sound of her voice which makes him smile even more.

"Remember this in the morning, and maybe you'll think differently." He answers back. She steps across the room toward him and places a hand on his shoulder. Hook turns to look at her. She's fully covered and he's thankful for that. He lifts her up again and untucks a corner of her sheets looking around her room until he spots what he needs. Placing Emma on the bed gently he goes back over to where there's a small trash bin by her desk and places it next to her on the floor.

On second thought he tells her to wait there, not like she's going anywhere and rummages through her kitchen. He comes back bearing a glass of water and pills he was once given for what they called in this realm a "hangover".

"You are too kind." She half yawns looking up at her pirate.

"If only you knew." His voice was low, face close to hers as she leaned in for one more kiss. "Goodnight, Swan."

"G'night Killian." She hums snuggling closer to her pillow almost out already. He leans down to kiss her forehead, pausing at the frame of her doorway before sighing and turning to leave.

As Hook steps back into the living room and puts on his shirt he can hear something at the front door. Without a second thought he crosses the room to open while pulling his shirt down to see Neal in the hallway.

"Bae?" His eyebrow is raised.

This probably looks bad, but Hook has nothing to hide or be ashamed of.

"Is- Is Emma-"

"She's asleep. What do you want? It's early." Hooks arms are crossed defensively making sure that Neal knows nothing is getting past him.

"I need to talk to her."

"I think you missed your chance, mate."

Neal shakes his head and laughs. "Figures, she'd go to you instead. What'd you do-did you-"

Hook cuts him off again. "I didn't do anything. I waited, like I told you I would." He answers leaning in to get into Neal's headspace.

"I don't know why you didn't show up for your little date and I don't care why. If Emma wants to talk to you she will. You want to tell me why-I don't want to hear it. You broke her heart. _Again_. What makes you think she's going to trust you? She's the Savior but she's also a woman with feelings, and she can only handle so much, Bae. I suggest you turn around and head back home."

Neal's eyes narrowed and he was about to argue but Hook gave him another pointed look.

"This isn't over. Emma isn't going to choose you over me because of one fuck-up. You're a _pirate._" That last word was spat with such disdain Hook had his hand around Neal's throat in a matter of seconds.

He gave Baelfire's windpipe a squeeze. "I suggest you leave before I make the choice for Emma by eliminating you. Do I make myself clear?" Neal nodded slightly and Hook released him as the silver haired man turned to walk away, rubbing at his throat and grumbling to himself.

Hook let out a long breath and sagged against the doorframe. He didn't want to leave Emma completely alone after that little spat. As he weighed the pros and cons, he stepped back inside and double locked the door. Killian sat on the couch and slipped his boots and socks off, grabbing the throw from the back and splaying it over himself, pillowing his head with his right arm.

The worst case scenario is Emma wouldn't remember last night, wake up, and shoot him. The one he hoped for was she would remember and eventually they'd talk about it. Maybe not tomorrow, but someday.

"The things you do to me, Swan." He murmured looking up at the stairs, imagining what she looked like, sleeping, and peaceful before drifting off himself, hoping to whoever was listening that this wasn't a fluke or another one time thing. That he was worth remembering in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Reviews and feedback is always super helpful. Thank you. c:


End file.
